Untitled
by Mything Gimmicks
Summary: What happens when a very angry Syaoran decides to torment Sakura for a minor silly string incident with a week of pranks? Sakura dishing out her own share :D ...Read and Review


Although I have never written any CCS fan fiction before, I have written various ones for the SM section under a different name (Transcendant Pig, if you want to see/read them...). I have probably read enough to write one as well :D. This fic will be based roughly on my everyday life...and when I say roughly, I mean that it doesn't include magic, demons, dead squirrels, giant rats with swords, silly string lamps, paints guns loaded with hairdye, wing-growing pencils, and dragons. It does however include rubber- band balls, Goths, CDs, duct tape, and things in weird places. If any of these things give away anything in the story...well..just wait for them to be used...  
  
By the way, this story is currently untitled, so any suggestions concerning it would be appreciated...  
  
^^^^^ -Chapter 1-Day 1, Part 1- ^^^^^  
  
We start this story in time to see a glowing ball of green float slowly through a closed window to come to a stop above a sleeping girls head...seeing its target, it pulsated, then crept lower until it touched the blanket over her. The blanket itself began to glow green and the ball of green glowy stuff rose and disappeared.  
  
-scene change-  
  
The scenes whirl past and come to a stop on a boy who is clutching his sides with laughter. What could possibly give him such mirth? Nothing but a prank of course, on the girl next door no less. What did he do?  
  
-scene change-  
  
We go once again to the sleeping girl who is slowly awakening due to an extremely loud and annoying alarm clock. As she wakes up to reach over and throw her alarm clock against the wall, she feels something beneath her blanket...lifting it up she cries out in horror to see...  
  
Deadly-looking-sharpened-wing-growing pencils...that were getting away from underneath her blanket...  
  
Sakura, as the girl is named, immediately knew who had done this and used a teleport spell to send the unfortunate boy, Syaoran, a little something she had been waiting to use. Now, what to do with the pencils? Ah yes! Sakura concentrated a bit and they soon turned into stuffed toys that looked remarkably like Kero, but not before they had all poked her at least once meaning she had more than 5 dozen new holes in her body (not very deep mind you) and now had about 4 dozen stuffed animals.  
  
-scene change-  
  
We go back to the boy next door only to see him battling a jumping lamp that sprays him with extra sticky silly string. Unfortunately for him, Sakura used the jump card on the lamp and it, being very elusive, has managed to thoroughly coat Syaoran with more than only color of silly string, seeing as how it has refills.  
  
So, a pink, green, yellow, blue, red, and white silly string covered Syaoran finally managed to kill the lamp with his sword, but what happens, I think, is worse than what was happening before.  
  
The lamp exploded leaving Syaoran plastered with even more silly string, and not only that, but his entire room. The only good thing about it, was that the last colors in lamp (it had almost used them all up) were green, and only green...which was his favorite color. But at the moment, he hated it, seeing as how it covered not only himself but his room with extra sticky silly string, and by the time he had removed the last thread of it, I don't think he would like it as much.  
  
We turn back to glance at Syaoran, only to see a furious boy dripping with silly string, saying something along the lines of, "Just wait Sakura! I will get you back for this!"  
  
After which he continued to mutter swear words under his breath until all of a sudden everything disappeared right as he was taking everything in a very heavy trash bag to the trash can...making him fall over as the bag went empty leaving him off balance and falling to the ground cursing Sakura's Erase Card.  
  
^^^^^ -The End of Day 1, Part 1- ^^^^^  
  
soo....I know that I haven't done the whole first day, but I think that I should stop going around in 3rd person, since I don't want to get too attached to it, I am ending this chapter rather early...soo...sorry, and I hope I update soon...but...guess what will help me go faster? REVIEWS!  
  
So..um...yeah...review...  
  
-Mything Gimmicks 


End file.
